


Осколки

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Занзас|Сквало. После КК. Отстричь волосы Сквало. Множественная символика, огромное значение для обоих."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осколки

Солнечная Сицилия плачет проливным дождем, когда они возвращаются из Японии. У Сквало такое чувство, будто она уже знает о том, что приемный сын дона Тимотео не оправдал надежд и с головой окунулся в свое горе. Что плачет Сицилия вместе со всей Варией, чей вожак оступился, но не упал, что плачет за Занзаса, у которого вместо слез полыхает в глазах дикое пламя Ярости.   
Сквало медленно спускается по трапу вслед за боссом, придерживая протезом руку на перевязи. Бинты с его лица уже сняли, но кожу на скуле неприятно стягивает — похоже, там останется большой некрасивый шрам. Со временем он потускнеет и превратится в узкую светлую полоску, которую можно будет увидеть, только отведя от лица волосы или прикоснувшись к нему руками. Сквало не заботят шрамы, которые свидетельствуют о его победах. Их нужно носить гордо, напоказ.   
Новый шрам ему носить стыдно. Проиграл. Не сумел вытянуть бой. Какому-то мальчишке...   
— Эй, — впервые за день говорит Занзас. Голос у него глухой и надтреснутый, как у странника, долго бродившего по пустыне, истощенного жарким солнцем и заморенного песком под ногами.   
Сквало молча смотрит ему в спину. Зонта у Занзаса, конечно, нет, поэтому сейчас он выглядит как искупавшийся в луже ворон: нескладный, угловатый и потерянный. А прикрепленные к волосам яркие перья выглядят жалко и обтрепано.  
— Эй, — уже более раздраженно скрипит Занзас. — Мусор, где наша машина?  
— На стоянке, босс, — вместо Сквало отвечает Леви.   
Леви воздвигается за плечом Сквало раздражающей темной громадиной. Он все еще несильно прихрамывает, но старается держаться, чтобы не казаться боссу слабым и бесполезным. Глупый услужливый Леви, мать его. Сквало дергает плечом и продолжает спускаться по ступенькам.  
— Босс хотел, чтобы машину подогнали прямо к тра-апу? — тянет его некоронованное величество, маскируя издевку за заинтересованностью, а потом внезапно ойкает и хнычет.   
Сквало не оборачивается узнать, кто поставил мелкого гаденыша на место.  
Занзас даже не дергается — молча идет вперед, не интересуясь, следуют ли за ним. Всегда таким был. Всегда, думает Сквало. Шел напролом, не оглядываясь, не озаботившись, есть ли кто-то позади. Уверенный в себе наглый говнюк, никогда не сомневающийся в собственной необыкновенности. Сколько ради тебя было сделано, Занзас... И сколько ты умудрился проебать на своем исключительном пути гнева.   
Сквало качает головой, хмуро опускает подбородок в воротник форменной куртки и старается догнать босса. Леви, прихрамывая, спешит следом, Бельфегор едва слышно причитает, а Луссурия на удивление молчалив этим днем — Солнцу Варии неуютно, когда родная Сицилия встречает угрюмо и горько, как чужого, и Сквало его хорошо понимает.

Резиденция в Палермо облачилась в траурную вуаль грозовых туч и мягкий бархат ранних сумерек. Замок выглядит как кокетливая молодая вдова, проводившая на тот свет нелюбимого мужа и слишком благодарная ему за оставленное наследство, чтобы убиваться и плакать. Тем не менее, глаза ее под вуалью сухи и расчетливы, а улыбку можно спрятать за прижатыми к мягким губам ладонями в темных перчатках. Крыша подпирает разверзнутое небо острыми шпилями, а стрельчатые окна выглядят угрюмо и чуждо.   
Занзас хлопает дверцей со стороны пассажирского сиденья, и остальные, хранившие до сей поры напряженное, неловкое молчание, отчего-то резко чувствуют себя немного свободнее.   
Хотя какая, к чертям, теперь свобода и, мать ее, легкость. Сквало морщится, украдкой поглаживая до конца не зажившую руку, вылезая из машины вслед за Бельфегором, кивает Луссурии и Леви — всему, что осталось от блистательного офицерского состава Варии, — и цедит:  
— Я пошел.  
Леви смотрит неодобрительно, но кто его, недоумка, спрашивает. Сквало слишком многое сделал, чтобы расшаркиваться перед всеми и каждым. У Сквало есть его гребаная работа и его психованный придурок босс, за которым нужно присматривать, как за маленьким. Сквало даже некогда устроить себе выходной. И некогда наведаться домой, где по-прежнему живут сестра и мать. Они не виделись с тех самых пор, как он свернул с прямой тропки и ступил на опасный путь войны за власть, плечом к плечу с фальшивым, как карнавальная маска, сыном Девятого босса Вонголы.   
Сквало медленно поднимается по лестнице, вспоминая, когда в последний раз был в церкви. Святая Розалия должна затаить серьезную обиду, но Сквало не может вспомнить. И не стыдно, почему-то совсем не стыдно.   
Все чувства перекрывает усталая, злая апатия. А шрам ощущается как пощечина — проиграл, и кому проиграл... Не только он, они все — сборище неудачников. А самый главный неудачник стоит у них во главе.  
По коридорам варийского особняка невозможно пройтись незамеченным. Кажущаяся вычурность обстановки скрывает за собой хитрые глаза видеокамер, а высокий ворс ковров скрадывает шаги и усыпляет бдительность зазевавшегося визитера. Сквало знает, как никто другой, где у какой камеры слепая зона, как пройти, чтобы обмануть датчики движения. Старина особняка может быть такой же фальшивой и обманчивой, как и вся власть сильнейшей когда-то группы наемных убийц.   
Да только вот Акела промахнулся, ему не по зубам оказалась молодая трава. Раскосый взгляд будущего Десятого победил огненную ярость несостоявшегося наследника.  
Занзас больше не сильнейший.   
Сквало толкает дверь в свою комнату, заходит и, не раздеваясь, падает на постель. Прохлада тонких льняных простыней и утопающий во тьме белый потолок с едва различимыми трещинами. Привычно, а потому успокаивает.  
Занзас никогда не станет десятым боссом Вонголы.   
— Плевать, — шепчет Сквало, закрывает глаза и начинает считать секунды до наступления сна.  
Их связывает кое-что куда более серьезное, чем старая дружба и годы совместной службы в Варии.   
Между Сквало и Занзасом клятва.   
Они справятся. Совершенно точно справятся.

С наступлением нового утра жизнь начинает постепенно входить в колею. Во всяком случае, Сквало старается поддерживать эту иллюзию как может: Маммона у них теперь нет. Мелкая расчетливая гадина сбежала и совершенно точно отсидится где-нибудь, пока все остальные будут латать дыры и баюкать боевые ранения.   
Сквало бегает по особняку и окрестностям, раздает приказы и пинки почти с одинаковым рвением, а его широкому оскалу мог бы позавидовать сам Бельфегор, однако его величество не спешит возвращаться к привычному ритму жизни.   
На особняк упала легкая пепельная завеса отстраненности.   
— Леви, проведешь инструктаж для новобранцев, — растирая и без того покрасневшие глаза, говорит Сквало за обедом. — Ты, Луссурия, проверь медицинский блок...   
— А я? — любопытствует наивно Бельфегор.  
Сквало не обманывает его показушная простота.  
— А ты, гаденыш, сидишь в своей комнате и ждешь, когда позовут, — отрезает он и застывает, прикрывая ненадолго глаза.  
За столом непривычная тишина, чего-то ощутимо не хватает. Пропало веселье, пропало чувство, что сидят за столом живые люди.   
Сквало задремывает с открытыми глазами, волосы свешиваются ему на лицо, и он вздрагивает, когда слышит голос Луссурии:  
— Ты в порядке, Ску?  
Клятва, гребаная клятва, вспоминает Сквало. Я должен, я обещал. Он смотрит на Луссурию пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом, и тот утомленно вздыхает:  
— Кто-нибудь отнес боссу еду?  
— Он все равно почти ничего не жрет, — огрызается Супербия и мрачно поднимается из-за стола. — Относили, сам приказывал. Пойду, проверю, как он.  
Его спину сверлят три взгляда. Сквало передергивает плечами. Ему все равно.  
Все и так уже давно полетело к черту.

В кабинет Занзаса он не стучится — давно отвык, да и смысла уже нет. Занзас теперь не реагирует. Затаился в своем кабинете, огородился ото всех и думает, что решил все на свете проблемы.   
Да черта с два.   
Сквало жизнь и честь положил у трона своего фальшивого короля лишь из-за того, что тот никогда не сдавался.  
И молчал все эти годы о своем случайном знании лишь из-за того, что это был Занзас.   
Я твой щит и твой меч, владей, сражайся и побеждай. Только не вздумай, чертов босс, сдаться.   
— Какого хера приперся? — лениво спрашивает он, и Сквало прикрывает за собой дверь, внимательно поглядывая: не появилась ли знакомая усмешка, не разгорается ли пламя Ярости в темных глазах.   
Но нет — поломанный, пустой. Почти что жалкий.   
Сквало не ему приносил клятву. Тот Занзас другой.  
— Проверить, не подох ли еще от голода, — хамит Сквало, подходит ближе и натыкается взглядом на почти полный поднос и полупустую бутылку с виски. — Да ты, я смотрю, совсем не скучаешь, чертов босс. Может, тебе еще табун девочек подогнать? Еще лучше станет.  
— Рот закрой, — почти спокойно говорит Занзас, и это неправильно, неправильно, не таким должен быть его ответ, и Сквало все отдал бы, лишь бы вернуть того, за кем он однажды пошел.  
В тишине раздражающе тикают часы, и Сквало не знает, как можно не сойти с ума, просидев тут все это время почти безвылазно.  
Каждый спасается по-своему: Сквало бегает и отдает приказы, а Занзас пьет и разглядывает потолок с дорогой лепниной. Каждый при деле, а остатки Варии, некогда сильной и влиятельной, постепенно погибают на руинах несбывшихся надежд.  
— И тебе нравится все это, Занзас? — улыбается издевательски Сквало, разводя руками. Болезненно щелкает что-то в не совсем еще зажившем плече, а протез скрипит. — Сидеть на заднице и ничего не делать?   
— Не твое собачье дело, мусор.  
Голос у Занзаса нарочито спокойный, а глаза — внимательные, цепкие.   
Сквало понимает вдруг, что ему давно все надоело. Весь груз тащить только на себе невозможно. Быть поддержкой, стоять за плечом надежной убийственной тенью, сворачивать с накатанной дороги на едва заметную тропку... свой путь, свои законы, свои принципы. Идти к цели столько лет... и оказаться у ног того, кто сдался.  
Видит Мадонна, Сквало старался, как мог.   
Сквало подходит, отодвигает поднос и бутылку, садится на край стола, прямо перед креслом босса.   
Видит Мадонна...   
— Мы справимся, Занзас, — говорит он тихо. — Еще можно что-то решить. Срать на эти кольца, босс...  
Занзас смотрит на него, не мигая. В его глазах разгорается что-то похожее на былой ад, но это всего лишь подобие.  
— Посмотри на себя, — продолжает Сквало негромко и зло. — Одно поражение — и ты готов уйти. Разве не ты шел всегда своей дорогой? Разве не ты хотел стать десятым главой?   
Голос Сквало становится все громче с каждой фразой, но стихает почти совсем, когда он наклоняется почти к самому лицу Занзаса:  
— Разве не я поклялся идти за тобой вечно? Посмотри — вот эти волосы, они помнят клятву.   
Они молчат, застыв друг против друга, а потом в лице Занзаса что-то меняется. Какое-то выражение – но все происходит так быстро, что Сквало не успевает понять.  
— Хочешь уйти? — глядя ему в глаза, спрашивает Занзас. — Валяй.  
Сквало застывает, когда Занзас бережно берет одну из его белых прядей. Все слова куда-то пропадают, когда он прикрывает глаза и прикасается к волосам губами — так нежно, что у Сквало дыхание вдруг перехватывает, а сердце проваливается в живот.   
Занзас поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается одними уголками губ, саркастично, болезненно. А когда сильнее сжимает ладонь и резко отсекает прядь схваченным с подноса ножом, внутри Сквало что-то умирает.  
— Что...  
— Все, Сквало, хватит. Наигрались, — чеканит Занзас, и в его глаза сейчас страшно смотреть. — Срать на дурацкую мечту. И на эту твою детскую клятву.   
Волосы падают на ковер прядь за прядью, почему-то становится легче голове, и тяжелее — на сердце. К горлу Сквало подкатывает комок, а дышать становится все труднее и труднее.   
— Я... — хрипит он, не в силах сдержаться. — Только за тобой...  
Занзас отсекает последнюю прядь и отбрасывает нож в сторону — звякнув, он с глухим стуком падает на пол. Сквало кажется, что с этим звуком разбивается вдребезги его собранный когда-то из осколков мир.  
Занзас сжимает в ладони прядь снежных волос и прижимает руку к груди. На его лице отчетливо проступают шрамы, но Сквало уже почти не видит.  
Все, ради чего он когда-то жил...  
— Босс, — глухо говорит он.   
— Я сдаюсь, — отчетливо произносит Занзас, и его слова крошат душу Сквало на куски. А волосы на полу кажутся ее частями — чертов придурок вытащил из него душу и разбросал ее по кабинету, вот сукин сын... — Я сдаюсь, Сквало. Хватит.  
Сквало смотрит на него и не узнает — в этом убитом горем человеке нет того, что вело за собой целую армию.   
— Сдаешься? — страшным шепотом спрашивает он. – Ты – сдаешься?  
Занзас скалит зубы и сильнее сжимает прядь волос Сквало в ладони.   
— Иди на хуй, мусор.   
Сквало мотает головой — чертовы короткие пряди хлещут по щекам, — и сгибается от боли. Ему кажется, что его последнюю оставшуюся руку едят заживо огромные псы.   
— Я все равно никуда не уйду, — глухо говорит он, и его голос больше похож на карканье ворона.   
Занзас закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку своего кресла.  
— Твое дело, Сквало.   
Сквало сползает со стола на пол — одним жалким неловким движением. Медленно оседает и прижимается лбом к колену Занзаса, застывает так, сгорбив гордо выпрямленную когда-то спину.  
Пес не может без своего хозяина.   
— Ты что творишь, урод?  
— Заткнись, чертов босс...   
Они сидят так долго, очень долго.   
А потом часы начинают отбивать наступление нового часа, и Занзас неловко кладет ладонь на макушку Сквало.  
И гладит его короткие, черт бы их побрал, волосы.


End file.
